Edward Lupin
Ted Remus "Teddy" Lupin (b. April of 1998), is the first and only child and son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. He is a Metamorphmagus like his mother, as was shown when his hair changed colour all the time as a baby (including at least once to turquoise). He is named after Nymphadora's father, Ted Tonks, who was killed shortly before his birth and his father Remus who was killed during the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry Potter was named as his godfather.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Biography On September 1st, 2017, Teddy came to Platform 9¾ to see off Victoire Weasley, with whom he was in a romantic relationship. It was remarked that it would be nice if he was an official member of the Potter/Weasley family. Of the three Potter children, he seems to be the closest with the youngest, Lily. She is the only one that didn't laugh at his relationship with Victoire Weasley, unlike her brothers James and Albus Potter. Teddy did not inherit his father's lycanthropy, and thus is not a werewolf. He is, however, a metamorphmagus, like his mother. Family Teddy's mother and father were killed by Death Eaters Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov, respectively, during the Battle of Hogwarts, leaving their son an orphan. Teddy was thus brought up by his maternal grandmother, Andromeda Tonks, and saw a lot of the Potter and Weasley families,JK Rowling web chat, 30th July visiting at least four times a week for dinner. He presumably attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry around 2009 to 2016. On his mother's side, Teddy is also related to the Black and Malfoy families; Narcissa Malfoy née Black is his great-aunt, making Draco Malfoy his first cousin once removed and Scorpius Malfoy his second cousin. His mother's murderer, the late Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, is also his great-aunt. Behind the scenes * Teddy's origins are supposed to reflect Harry's, who lost both of his parents to Voldemort as well. However, unlike Harry, Teddy grows up in a new and safe world, surrounded by loving family and friends.J.K. Rowling: I wanted to kill parents, MSBNC.com interview, 29th July 2007 * Like Neville Longbottom, Teddy is also raised by his widowed grandmother. *Both Teddy and Victoire Weasley have fathers who were attacked by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. *Both Teddy and Victoire have mothers with unique traits related to their physical appearances; Fleur Delacour has Veela blood, and Nymphadora Tonks was a Metamorphmagus. *Victoire and Teddy are fourth cousins once removed, as both are distant descendants of Phineas Nigellus Black.Black family tree Etymology * "Ted" is a short form of the names Theodore and Edward. Behind the Name: Ted Theodore is derived from Greek meaning "gift of God" and was the name of many Christian saints. Behind the Name: Theodore Edward is derived from the Old English words ead, meaning "blessed", and weard, meaning "guard", and has been the name of many members of the English nobility and royalty. Behind the Name: Edward * The name "Remus" comes from the brothers Romulus and Remus, the legendary brothers who fought in their adulthood, and of whom Romulus became the founder of Rome, who were cared for by wolves. * "Lupin", is derived from "lupus(a)", Latin for "wolf". Lupin thus means "wolflike" in Latin, and is also the name of a flower. Appearances * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Notes and references de:Ted Lupin Lupin, Teddy Lupin, Teddy Lupin, Teddy Lupin, Teddy Lupin, Teddy Lupin, Teddy Lupin, Teddy Lupin, Teddy Lupin, Teddy Lupin, Teddy